Inoue Ayame
|birthplace = Saitama, Japan |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = |occupation = Idol, Singer, Dancer, Model |genre = J-Pop |active = 2012-present ( years) |group = LADY SIREN |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-Present) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS (2012-2014) zetima (2014-Present) |acts = LADY SIREN, Hello!Project DIVAS.}} Inoue Ayame '''(井上あやめ) was born on July 21, 1997. Inoue is a member of Hello!Project DIVAS. History Early Life Inoue Ayame was born on July 21, 1997, in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. Prior to joining Hello!Project DIVAS., she studied dance at SAITAMA PERFORMANCE SCHOOL. 2012 On May 18, Inoue became a member of Hello!Project DIVAS., along with Suzuki Ami, Yamamoto Ran, Akashi Yue, Hojo Jun, and Furude Gina. 2014 Inoue was introduced as a first generation Ki-ra-me-ki member. She was elected leader of the group. Private Life Family= She has a younger sister and younger brother. She has a hamster named Hamatan. |-|Education= When Inoue Ayame joined Hello!Project DIVAS., she was a third year middle school student. As of MArch 2016, she has officially graduated from high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Inoue Ayame has acquired: *Suzuki Ami:' She has been close friends with Heartsx2 member, Suzuki Ami. *'Nao Rika:' She gets along well with Ka-wa-ii! member, Nao Rika. *'Abukara Azumi:' She gets along best with fellow LADY SIREN member, Abukara Azumi. |-|Name Meaning= Inoue's given name, "Ayame", means iris (菖蒲; ayame). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Inoue Ayame: *'Ayacho''' (綾町): Official nickname: given to her since joining Hello!Project DIVAS. *'Ayame' (あやめ): Official nickname: given to her since joining Ki-ra-me-ki Profile Stats= *'Name:' Inoue Ayame (井上菖蒲) *'Nickname:' Ayacho (綾町), Ayame (あやめ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 160 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-05-18: DIVAS. Member **2014-04-08: Ki-ra-me-ki member **2015-04-01: Transferred to Girls Division *'Hello! Project Girls Division Status:' **2015-04-01: LADY SIREN Member *'LADY SIREN Color:' *'Hello Project groups:' **Hello!Project DIVAS. (2012-2014) **LADY SIREN (2014-Present) |-|Q & A= *'Specialty:' Dancing *'Likes:' Athletic festival *'Favorite Food:' Avacados *'Least Favorite Food:' Pears *'Favorite Color:' Dark Blue *'Best Subject:' Music, Cooking, Japanese *'Looks up to:' Saito Kotomi, Murakami Chiyo Singles Participated In LADY SIREN *Ai no Hibana / MY JAM (Debut) *Chikyuu / Girls DANCE! *PRINCESS DIAMOND / Genki ~Be Yourself~ *LADY ROCK / Sakido! / OVERDRIVE TO LOVE *THE Chikara! / WHAT IF / Rock no Yoru *MYSELF / Watashi wa VAMPIRE / Ichi no Shobou Hello!Project DIVAS. *Koi ING Melody (Debut/Indies) *IF THIS IS LOVE (Indies) *Dība akademī (Indies) *Ai no Tochuu (Indies) *Uta (Final/Indies) Trivia *She was the last first generation DIVAS. to debut. *Her hair grows fast. *She hates to lose to anybody. That's what drives her to perform her best. *Her best friend in the DIVAS. is Suzuki Ami. *She cried for awhile when she found out she wasn't going to debut in Uchota~ or Heartsx2. *She admits that she is very head strong, but doesn't have a lot of confidence in herself. Category:First Generation DIVAS. Category:Blood Type AB Category:July Births Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Members from Saitama Category:2012 Additions Category:Births in 1997 Category:LADY SIREN Category:LADY SIREN Member